


A Good Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e09 Make Me Kai (Death at Sea), Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Sons, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny reflected on his life in Hawaii, for the past 8 years, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!





	A Good Life:

*Summary: Danny reflected on his life in Hawaii, for the past 8 years, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his kids enjoying the beach, & having fun in the process. He was thinking back to the past 8 years, & how much his life has changed, since he moved to Hawaii.

 

 **“My Life ** _would’ve_** been crap, If I didn’t move here, I would miss a lot of Grace’s life,  & if I didn’t have that affair with Rachel, We wouldn’t had Charlie”**, he thought to himself, as the past memories came back to him, & he smiled, when the memories brought up his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

The Former Seal had became a very important part of his, & Grace’s life, & they became fast friends in no time fast. They would do everything together on the weekends, & after work, Sometimes with Grace too, It had been a routine with them. Steve & Danny had became inseparable from that point on.

 

When Steve was rescued from North Korea, Danny was there every step of the way. The Five-O Commader realized that he had feelings for him, & it ran deep for a long time. A month later, They did something about it. For the first time in his life, He had a family, & it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

Danny was really grateful that he helped Steve through his mother drama, & in return, Steve helped him get shared custody of Grace, & to keep her in their lives. That was the best moment, & it went side by side with the day that she was born.

 

2015 was a horrible year, Danny’s brother died, & was arrested for killing his killer, Also, Steve’s last showdown with Wo Fat. But, The topper was that Danny found out that Charlie was his son, & needed to have a bone marrow transplant.

 

2016 was a little bit better, Steve had Nahele all set, & settled in. Then, He was shot, while he was undercover. Danny offered his liver, & he ended up being okay, & had to be on pills for awhile, The rest of the year went okay, & they were able to enjoy their lives.

 

2017 was a good year, Danny & Steve were talking about their future, & then on a case, Steve ended up having radiation poisoning, & Danny getting shot, while they were in quarantine, while recovering from a virus. They decided to retire, & open a restaurant together. Danny knew that he wouldn’t leave Steve, & be there for him every step of the way.

 

The Blond was brought back from his thoughts, when Steve came, & sat down next to him. “What were you thinking about ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “My Life, & how good it is”, He leaned in, & the couple shared a kiss. “Mine too”, Steve said, & they focused on the kids.

 

“Papa, Danno ?, We are hungry, Can we go & have pizza ?”, Charles “Charlie” Williams called out, The Little Boy had a smile on his face. “Please ?”, Grace Williams asked, as the young girl stood next to her little brother. Danny nodded, & said, “Of course, Let’s go”. The Five-O Commader agreed, “Yeah, Before the last table is taken”, They were on their way to their favorite pizza spot.

 

The End.


End file.
